Natural Botanicals
by Tara Lynn
Summary: Parody of a commercial. Tara as the director, Zechs as the star. Will everything turn out ok? Read to find out! Hope you all enjoy! ^_^


Herbal Essences  
  
  
  
"I quit!" The young, 15 year old, yelled, slamming the papers onto the directors desk.   
  
"But Duo.." Tara started. "Your the only one fit to do the part in this commercial."  
  
"I don't care! I quit!" And the young, braided boy turned heel and left, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Tara sat there and buried her face in her hands. "Now what are we going to do? If my boss, Treize finds out he'll kill me!" She addressed, the others. "Where are we going to find someone with long flowing hair, perfect for out Herbal Essences commercial?" She looked around sadly, suddenly seeing long platinum blonde hair hanging down someone's back..  
  
"Oh Zeeechs!" She happily called to him. Zechs nervously turned around. "Wh.. what is it Tara?" "How about a job Zechs?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't wanna.."  
  
"Please? Your the only one who can help us."  
  
"I really don't want to, but if it'll make you happy.."  
  
"Yay!" She cheered, snapping her fingers. The guards came in and pulled Zechs to the dressing room.  
  
Take One  
  
"Ready Zechs?" Tara called out? "Action!"  
  
"....................What was my line again?"  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. "CUT!! CUT!"  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
After days of practice....  
  
"Action!"  
  
Lady Une stood in her Preventers office. "Zechs, you have a mission."  
br  
"Yes, Lady."  
  
"I urge you you try your hardest."  
  
Zechs' eyes widened. "Urge? Urge?"  
  
All lights go dim, except one spotlight that was fixed on Zechs, sparkles start to fall as Zechs flings his hair back.  
  
"I've got the urge!" He sings, with a humiliating high, squeaky voice.  
  
"He's got the urrrrrrrge to Herbal!" Sings Noin, Dorothy and Catherine, barging into the office. They all start shampooing Zechs' hair.  
  
"This is going perfect!" Tara whispered from backstage.  
  
"Natural botanicals!" Sang the three ladies, still shampooing Zechs' hair. Suddenly, Dorothy grabbed Zechs' ass. Zechs jumped up.  
  
"HEY!" Screamed Noin, seeing what Dorothy did. "HOW DARE YOU?!" She yelled, jumping onto Dorothy, accidentally knocking over Catherine.  
  
"HEY! THAT HURT!" Catherine yelled joining the cat fight. Zechs stood there, hair still lathered with shampoo.  
  
"Oh no!" Yelled Tara. "STOP STOP!" She ran on stage trying to break up the fight, and was pulled in as well. "GAH!" She screamed. "Stop it your messing all my work up!" She declared, getting patches of hair ripped out.  
  
Noin, snuck out if the group of battling ladies and ran to Heero, who was sitting there dressed up as an old lady ready for his line, 'I hope he turns up for the body wash!', and tackled him. "OMAE O KOROSU!" He screamed as she pried the Body wash from his grasp.  
  
"Weaklings..." Wufei mumbled from backstage. "Can't even do a weak commercial." Sally lightly punched Wufei's shoulder. "Lighten up... I actually find this all amusing." She laughed and watched the fight some more.  
  
Noin grabbed Zechs and dragged him to the backroom. Tara's head popped up. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?!" Noin chuckled. "To the backroom to apply his bodywash." She grinned hentaishly. "NO!" Called out Tara jumping out chasing Noin, who dragged a deeply blushing, yet, have conscious Zechs to the backroom. Tara tripped and slid on water that was all over the floor, becoming drenched. She immediatly stood and chased Noin more. Too late, the door slammed shut in Tara's face. "NO!" She yelled pounding on the door. "NOO!!! DON'T RAPE ZECHS!!!" She sulked down.  
  
Suddenly everything was quiet, Dorothy and Catherine stood straight, as did Sally, Wufei and Lady Une. Tara looked up to see Treize looking at everything. "Oh no...." She stood up.  
  
"Whats going on here?" He asked. "I heard a lot of racket.   
  
He then walked over to the camera turning it off and watching what was recorded. Tara froze. "Oh no! The camera was on the whole time?! I'm sooo fired.." Tara's eyes then widened as Treize rolled on the floor with laughter.  
  
"T.. Tara!" He called out through laughter. "You... Your a genius! I never...... never... haha... never saw anything that funny in my life! You got skills... you... your promoted!" Tara stood there in shock, still soaking wet with water. "I ... I what sir?" "Your promoted, that commercial will be great!"  
  
Tara scowled. "ALL THAT HUMILIATION AND YOU LIKE IT?! ALL THAT FIGHTING AND HAIR PULLING AND SCREAMING AND YOU LIKE IT?!?!?" Treize nodded a bit surprised at Tara's response. "HOW DARE YOU?! I HATE YOU ALL! I QUIT!" She yelled, storming out the door. Treize just stood there, dumbfounded then turned to Sally. "Sally, your our new director, I want that commercial ready by tomorrow."   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Treize then walked to the backroom where Noin dragged Zechs to not too long ago. He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"..............................................."  
  
Treize fainted. Dorothy and Catherine shrugged and continued fighting.  
  
-End  
  
  
  
I hope that wasn't too... crazy.. eheh, I was a bit.... hyper when writing it and I hope you all enjoyed my fic! ^_^ 


End file.
